


Only Hope

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fear, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ever wonder if Angelus played with William the way he played with Dru? i did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Hope

It was dark behind the theater that night. The alley was quiet and empty, the whores and their high class johns had long since left for the evening and there was just a single person left under the browned out light, furiously scribbling in a leather bound book the size of his palm, for it was a man, a foppish man, but by the grace of genetics, a man nonetheless.   
  
A taller man stood by the entrance, watching his prey wind down after a session of 'genius burning' as he liked to call it. A smile curled around sharp fangs as he watched the young man wipe his pen and put the various tools of his trade into pockets, hands shaking the entire while.   
  
The young brunette looked fearfully around the alley, as if just now realizing he was alone, but a lone sound alerted him to a new presence.   
  
"An-Angelus?" The voice was somehow both high and whispered, drenched with fear and anticipation as the young man named his tormentor and savior.   
  
A match struck the stone wall and light flared for a moment, giving truth to the phrase 'one with the angelic face' as cheekbones and brow were highlighted by the flame.   
  
"William," Angelus said, low and smooth, his words flowing like caramel over pebbled gravel.   
  
William shuddered, his hands wet with sweat, anticipating...what...something, anything.   
  
The tall vampire strode down the length of the alleyway, which had somehow grown longer and entirely too short at the same time as Angelus moved in for the kill, literally and figuratively.


End file.
